


the curvature of a kiss

by Terapsina



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Morning After Getting Together, Morning Kisses, One Shot, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: Izzy wakes to the soft flutter of something tickling her naked back. She's not yet awake enough to identify the sensation or even to remember last night but there is a hot, familiar satisfaction infusing her all the way down to her cells.The tickling returns a moment later, this time accompanied by something more solid, - though nearly as light, - lips meeting the skin of her lower back./or/An extremely fluffy, and a bit heated, morning after.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	the curvature of a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: clizzy and a kiss along the spine please?

Izzy wakes to the soft flutter of something tickling her naked back. She's not yet awake enough to identify the sensation or even to remember last night but there is a hot, familiar satisfaction infusing her all the way down to her cells.

The tickling returns a moment later, this time accompanied by something more solid, - though nearly as light, - lips meeting the skin of her lower back.

She smiles, realizing she was woken by Clary's hair grazing against her back.

Upon thinking of her, the memories of everything that led them here surface too. Izzy's heart quickens at some of the scenes running against her closed eyelids, almost feels the warm rush of blood running through her veins and the still over-sensitized nerve endings sending sparks of leftover pleasure to her brain.

"What are you doing?" she asks, pressing her smile into the pillow when Clary lays another kiss just an inch higher. She’s half sitting against her side, knee pressed against Izzy's thigh.

And to keep balance above her, her arm rests on the bed by Izzy’s right hand.

"Kissing you," Clary teases and does so again. Higher still. A thrill of goosebumps rises across Izzy's flesh outward in a wave of heat.

"Aren't you a little too low for that?"

"Maybe a bit too high actually," Clary hums and Izzy feels the heat abruptly change direction and pool _lower._ Her hands clench the already wrinkled sheets beneath them.

But Clary continues that agonizingly slow trek of feather light kisses up the curve of Izzy's spine.

"You're smirking," Izzy whines once Clary presses her lips right in the middle of her back between her shoulder blades. The change in sensation is minute but Izzy knows Clary too well not to realize it.

"Am I?"

"Yes," she rasps lowly and forces herself to stay still. She wants to know where this game is heading. And she really wants Clary to keep kissing her way across her skin.

"Well," Clary says and Izzy feels her momentarily resting her chin against her upper back, right below where her lips had been last, "I suppose I'm just thinking about how I'm definitely gonna kick your ass next time we spar. I know how to distract you now."

"You wish," Izzy gasps.

And then as Clary pulls aside Izzy's own hair to place yet another kiss, - this time against the back of her neck, - it proves to be one tease too many, Izzy _breaks_. Twisting around in the sheets, she tangles her fingers in Clary's red tresses and crashes her mouth against the lips that have been torturing her for the past few minutes.

Screw it, she can guess where Clary was heading anyway. And Izzy's no longer feeling patient enough to wait it out. Though when Clary loses her balance and falls on top of Izzy, she guesses that Clary doesn't exactly mind.

At least not if she's going by the evidence of the moan Clary let's out and Izzy swallows hungrily.

"You were saying?" This time it's Izzy who's smirking.

At least for as long as she has the presence of mind for it, which doesn't prove to be long. Clary _does_ know how to distract her now after all, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> This almost wasn't posted because it's a bit out of my comfort zone and I blushed all the way through writing it.
> 
> So I really hope you enjoyed the fruits of my pain ;)


End file.
